YOUR LIES
by Araranii
Summary: I'm sick of your lies! "Jadi kau menukar hubungan kita selama delapan tahun ini dengan cinta singkatmu itu?" YUNJAE
**UR LIES**

* * *

Writer : Rara

Length : Threeshoot –rencananya :v

Warning : YunJae -slight HoSu, dikitttttttt-. Boy X Boy. Kalau nggak kuat silahkan minggir~

Salam cinta dari Southwark rd, Christchurch! Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **You've changed, and I hate it!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1│DISHONESTY**

Yunho menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tampan, seperti biasanya. Dia lalu memeriksa setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat bekas _hickey_ di tubuhnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh kemejanya.

Yunho merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia melihat orang itu dari cermin. Dia berbalik dan balas memeluknya.

"Kau pulang sekarang?"

Yunho menyingkirkan rambut yang berjatuhan di poni pria imut dihadapannya. "Yeah, aku harus pulang dan ganti baju, lalu berangkat kerja."

"Sangat monoton!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum saat pria imut dihadapannya mengejeknya. "Hidupku memang monoton. Tidak sepertimu, Kim Junsu."

Kim Junsu. Pria imut yang dipeluknya ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Dia memang baru mengenal Junsu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu saat CEO Kim, Ayah Junsu, membawa putra-nya untuk diperkenalkan sebagai pewaris KIM Resort. Dan waktu itu Yunho yang merupakan Manager dibagian HRD bertugas untuk membawa Junsu berkeliling. Mereka kemudian bertukar nomor telepon, sering bertemu, saling tertarik, dan seterusnya sesuai dengan kisah cinta klise lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya satu bulan lalu, Yunho jatuh kepelukan Kim Junsu. Yunho mengakui bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya dia bermain-main dengan putra CEO-nya. Apalagi hubungan Yunho dan Junsu ini termasuk dalam hubungan 'main belakang'. Tapi Yunho menyerah. Junsu sudah terlanjur menjadi ekstasi yang memabukkan untuk Yunho. Dan kini, Yunho tidak bisa apabila tidak mencecap rasa dari tubuh Junsu seharipun. Dia akan sakau karena rindu pada makhluk imut dihadapannya ini. Kim Junsu sungguh luar biasa.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," ujar Junsu yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu untuk mengantarkan Yunho. "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan."

Yunho mengedipkan matanya. "Terima kasih kembali. Kau juga tidak pernah mengecewakan."

"Oh ya, aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu. Lusa waktumu adalah milikku."

Yunho terkejut dengan pernyataan Junsu. "Eiii, tunggu dulu. Tiket apa?"

"Aku ingin kita berdua liburan ke Jeju." Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Yunho gemas dan tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya. Padahal kini mereka sedang berada di depan lorong apartemen Junsu. "Cabang di Jeju sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Yunho ingat KIM Resort punya sebuah cabang di Jeju. Cabang itu lebih ramai daripada cabang di Seoul. Yunho belum pernah dipindah tugaskan ke cabang di Jeju. Tapi Yunho sudah pernah ke sana beberapa kali untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Junsu-yah?" tanya Yunho yang sepertinya menunjukkan wajah penolakan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus mau liburan denganku!" Paksa Junsu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Kau bisa cuti kan?" Junsu menarik-narik ujung baju Yunho. "Ayolah, Hyung~ Yaaa~?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Iya, iya."

"Yay!"

* * *

Kata orang perubahan itu normal saja terjadi. Namun setelah delapan tahun menjalin hubungan, Jaejoong baru merasakan perubahan yang begitu drastis dari kekasihnya.

Jaejoong sangat kesal pada Yunho. Sudah sekitar satu bulan ini Yunho jarang pulang. Sekalinya pulang, kekasihnya itu tiba di rumah ketika tepat jam setengah enam pagi. Setelah itu dia hanya akan ganti baju dan makan. Dia tidak pernah mandi di rumah sekarang. Dia selalu bilang dia sudah mandi di kantor.

Yang membuat Jaejoong lebih kesal adalah setiap _weekend_ , saat Yunho libur kerja, Yunho jarang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama Jaejoong. Yunho lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Dia selalu punya seribu alasan untuk dikeluarkan dihadapan Jaejoong.

Padahal dulu, Yunho selalu menghabiskan _weekend_ -nya di rumah. Menikmati minum teh berdua, piknik, ke taman hiburan, atau kemanapun berdua asalkan bersama Jaejoong. Sekarang setelah Yunho semakin sibuk, hubungan yang mereka jalin selama delapan tahun ini menjadi membosankan.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang, Yun," protes Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika melihat Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. "Pekerjaanku sangat banyak, Jae."

"Kau hanya pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju. Kau pikir apartemen ini laundry?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sinis.

"Haha~ Maaf, sayang." Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Malam ini kau tidur di rumah kan?"

Yunho sedikit berfikir. Dia memang sudah lama tidak berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Junsu selalu memaksanya untuk tidur di apartemen. Tapi, sehari saja tanpa Junsu tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula lusa dia dan Junsu akan liburan berdua dengan Junsu di Jeju.

"Hm, Ya," jawab Yunho akhirnya.

* * *

Yunho baru saja selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika Junsu menghampirinya. Yunho tersenyum ketika Junsu duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Junsu memang sering berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya. Hampir setiap hari pasti Junsu mengunjunginya. Sebenarnya selain pegawai KIM Resort, tidak ada yang boleh mengunjungi ruangan kerja para pegawai. Namun Junsu adalah pengecualian. Junsu punya akses ke semua tempat di KIM Resort karena Junsu adalah putra dari sang CEO.

"Hyung~ Malam ini menginap di tempatku lagi yaaa?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat ingin berduaan dengan Junsu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk tidur di rumah. Dan lagipula, dia juga sudah lama tidak tidur di rumah dan merasakan masakan Jaejoong. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering makan di luar dengan Junsu.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku ada acara dengan temanku malam ini," bohong Yunho pada Junsu.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Begitu~"

"Jangan ngambek, ya?"

"Aku tidak ngambek kok. Lagi pula besok kan kita akan liburan berdua di Jeju," ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Junsu lalu menghampiri Yunho. Dia memeluk Yunho yang sedang mengecek beberapa lembar berkas di mejanya.

Yunho melihat ke sekitarnya. "Jangan lakukan ini. Bagaimana bila ada yang lihat, hm?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Okeee, aku menyerah! Tapiiiii-" Junsu lalu menghampri Yunho dan mencium bibirnya. "Terima kasih untuk ciumannya~ Daaa~"

Yunho tersenyum lebar karena perlakuan Junsu. Dia lalu balas melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu hingga pria imut itu keluar dari ruang kerja departemen HRD.

"Dasar!"

* * *

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Lama kelamaan Yunho semakin berubah. Yunho kini seperti orang asing di hidup Jaejoong. Yunho-nya yang sekarang bukan lagi Yunho yang perhatian padanya.

Jaejoong memotong apel yang akan dimakannya dengan asal-asalan. Dia tidak peduli apabila tangannya terluka. Dia sungguh kesal!

Yunho jarang menciumnya. Yunho tidak pernah lagi menemaninya makan siang. Yunho tidak pernah lagi menemaninya jalan pagi. Yunho tidak pernah memeluknya lagi ketika tidur. Yunho bahkan menolak menemaninya ke _amusement park_ Minggu lalu. Intinya, Yunho tidak perhatian lagi padanya.

Jaejoong melempar pisau yang digunakannya memotong apel ke lantai. Untung pisau itu tidak mengenai Yunho. "Sudah satu bulan kau belum menyentuhku."

"Aku sangat lelah, Jae," jawab Yunho sambil mengambil pisau yang dilemparkan Jaejoong ke lantai.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah bosan dengan semua alasan Yunho. Aku lelah, aku banyak kerjaan, aku ini, aku itu. Cih! Jaejoong sampai hafal dengan semua alasan Yunho yang selalu sama itu. Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu sih, bagaimana kerja Manager HRD. Tapi memangnya dia pikir hanya dia yang sibuk? Jaejoong juga sibuk! Dia bahkan lebih sibuk dari Yunho.

Lebih sibuk mana Yunho yang hanya Manager HRD dengan dirinya yang editor majalah? Batin Jaejoong sinis.

"Besok kau jadi kan menemaniku ke rumah Eomma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Besok?" Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu kekasihnya itu.

Yunho sedikit berpikir. Besok kan dia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Junsu ke Jeju. Lagipula Junsu juga sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untuk Yunho. Dia jadi tidak enak apabila membatalkan janjinya dengan Junsu. Tapi dia juga sudah janji dengan Jaejoong.

"Maaf ya, sayang. Besok aku ada tugas ke Jeju. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jaejoong mentap Yunho dengan tajam. "Kau tidak bisa menemaniku?"

Yunho menunjukkan raut muka menyesal. "Maaf."

Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat kesal. Yunho kan sudah berjanji padanya. Dalam satu bulan ini, entah sudah berapa kali Yunho menghianati janjinya. Padahal dulu, seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya kepada sang kekasih, Kim Jaejoong.

"Hah, tidak apa-apa. Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?"

Yunho tersenyum lega. "Tergantung situasi. Kalau masalahnya agak rumit, mungkin agak lama. Tapi kalau ternyata masalahnya bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah, mungkin lusa aku sudah pulang."

* * *

Akhirnya sampai juga!

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah kepada tetangga yang menyapanya. Entah sudah berapa bulan Jaejoong belum mengunjungi Eomma-nya. Jadi untuk menebus kerinduannya pada Eomma dan kampung halamannya, dia akan menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa hari di kota ini.

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci. Sepertinya Eomma-nya ada di rumah. Jaejoong meletakkan kopernya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia lumayan lelah karena perjalanan yang lama.

Saat Jaejoong sedang minum, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubunya.

"Eomma~" Jaejoong memeluk Eomma-nya.

Eomma Kim langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang. "Kau sendirian? Dimana Yunho?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Eomma-nya memang sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Yunho yang sudah berjalan lama. Dan Eomma-nya pun sudah menyetujui hubungan itu karena Eomma-nya sangat menyukai Yunho. Jaejoong jadi kesal karena dia hanya sendirian ke sini.

"Dia ada tugas ke Jeju Eomma."

Eomma Kim mengajak Jaejoong duduk di meja makan.

"Kau kelihatan sedih?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Jangan sedih. Kau membuat Eomma ikut sedih."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu mendekati Eomma-nya dan memeluknya.

Eomma Kim balas memeluk anaknya. Rasanya baru kemarin dia melahirkan Jaejoong. Namun sekarang anaknya sudah sebesar ini. Dia tidak menyesal membesarkan Jaejoong seorang diri meskipun waktu kandungannya menginjak lima bulan, suaminya meninggalkannya. Saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong, Eomma Kim lega karena dia berhasil membesarkan Jaejoong dengan baik.

"Ayo kita ke kebun! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memetik buah," ujar Jaejoong dengan semangat.

* * *

Yunho dan Junsu sudah tiba di KIM Resort Jeju setelah melakukan perjalanan melalui pesawat selama 45 menit. Mereka kini ada di _suite room_ dengan pelayanan kelas atas.

Yunho berbaring di ranjang setelah selesai mandi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Junsu sedang ada di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia menyesal karena dia lupa dengan janjinya pada Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong sudah memintanya untuk menemaninya ke rumah Eomma Kim sejak dua minggu lalu, jauh sebelum Junsu memintanya untuk liburan ke Jeju. Harusnya dia menemani Jaejoong dulu. Namun dia sungkan pada Junsu apabila harus membatalkan liburan ini.

Junsu tersenyum melihat Yunho yang berbaring di ranjang. Dia kemudian ikut Yunho berbaring di ranjang. Dia menaruh kepalanya di dada Yunho. Dia menyentuh abs Yunho yang membuat Yunho melenguh.

"Mau sedikit melakukan kenakalan?" tanya Junsu dengan tatapan menggoda.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya. "Tentu," jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau sedikit. Aku mau yang banyak. Sangat banyak sampai kau tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang."

Junsu hanya terbahak ketika mendengar perkataan Yunho.

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for follow, fav, dan review**.


End file.
